Fury
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: Helen doesn't want to be alone and will do anything to get her way. After her failed attempt to win back Nick by getting rid of Claudia, she sets her sights on Stephen putting Abby in mortal danger and revealing the secret behind Claudia's disappearance
1. Rejection

**Fury**

_**This starts from the end of episode 2.02**_

After waking in Stephen's apartment Helen showered and dressed herself and then made her way to Nick's apartment. It was strange to stand outside your own house and find it no longer feels like home and come to the realisation that you don't have a home and haven't felt at home for such a long time. That thought made her more determined that she didn't want to be alone any longer, eight years had been a long time and she was beginning to feel the effects.

As she was about to make her way up the stone steps, Nick came out of the house, she hid and began to watch him. She watched him made his way out; he came to a halt outside a house she didn't recognise. She saw that Nick was still stood outside the house muttering to himself and wondered why he was so nervous about being aquatinted with the person on the other side of the door. Finally the door opened and she saw Claudia Brown, she thought she had got rid of her, she was the only thing standing between her and Nick. But she looked different somehow she looked hardened by the world, then a young man came behind her and Helen smiled to herself, maybe it worked better than she expected.

She waited in Nick's car, after his disappointed journey he opened the door and slumped into the driver's seat. It was a few moments before he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Helen"

"Hi Nick"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, I told you I don't want to be on my own anymore" she said innocently.

"I'm not interested Helen"

"You are interested Nick, I know you would love more than anything to walk through those prehistoric landscapes, seeing the extinct creatures whose dust you have studied for years"

"Then you really don't know me that well do you?"

"You know I'm right Nick"

"No Helen, final answer. Now will you get out of my car and my life, now"

He looked into her eyes and they looked black with fury, the glint in her eyes scared him somewhat. And he knew that as much as he needed to say those few words, he had a feeling he would regret them one way or another. She stormed out the car, and Nick drove off leaving her on the pavement, not looking back once.

Nick was relieved to see that Helen had disappeared, she hadn't surfaced for a week and no one else had heard from her, part of Nick thought that she had listened to him. But the other side that knew the vindictive, possessive woman that Helen is told him that she would be back and when she was there would be hell to pay.

To be continued...

_**Please review!!!**_


	2. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval

_Thank you to everyone reading this story as especially those who reviewed __Eeyore16__Surima Anouk__claire18974__ and __paula545_ ;P

_Here is another chapter I hope you like it _:)

After Nick's rejection Helen went back through the anomaly to formulate a plan. She knew that she had no chance with Nick and her one and only option was Stephen. She hoped that she hadn't hurt him too deeply to the point that he wouldn't want to come with her. He had let her helped her with her injury but she saw something in his eyes when he looked at her. Disgust. Not hatred but disgust, she didn't know which was worse.

Over the last two months she had been travelling the anomalies finding her way back to different times in Stephen's past. She knew for certain that he was not in a relationship, Alison was long gone. However her only competition was Abby Maitland, she saw Stephen's longing looks as she spied from the shadows. And she knew that she would have to eliminate Abby to get what she wanted. It was as simple as that.

She watched Abby working at the zoo and wondered what Stephen saw in her sure she was beautiful, but Abby and Stephen had very little in common apart from a mutual attraction. She had travelled over the world with Stephen and doubted that the petite blond could last more than a couple of days. She felt the jealousy burn in the pit of her stomach as she stalked her prey waiting for the opportune moment to strike; after all it's easy enough to break a mutual attraction. And she wouldn't make the same mistake as she did before, Connor had moved out so no one would notice her missing as her life hangs in the balance.

She knew Abby's routine now and followed her with ease, she looked at her watch 4.30pm. Abby would be leaving work and about to walk home, she followed her and waited. She had been following her for the last ten minutes now; she was exhilarated by the thought of what she was about to do and the fact that Abby was completely oblivious to her presence.

Abby neared the entrance to the alley, perfect; Helen put her hand on Abby's shoulder to pull her back. But before she could she was sailing over the blonde's shoulder, not what she had expected.

Abby looked at her attacker and froze for a moment "Helen" she exclaimed in a confused tone.

Helen leered at her and recovered quickly kicking Abby in the stomach. She hit the wall and was slightly dazed; Helen wasted no time and plunged the knife into her abdomen. She could hear Abby's gasp and watched as she collapsed to the floor. Helen quickly removed the knife receiving another satisfying grunt of pain and left.

Abby lay on the cool concrete, the pain in her abdomen was unbearable, she needed to get help. She scrambled her hands across her pockets to find her mobile, finding it she rang Stephen's number. She wasn't sure why she was ringing him, but deep down it felt right. She listened to the dial tone and prayed that he would pick up.

"Hello"

"Ste...phen" Trying to talk proved a lot harder than she anticipated, each syllable from her lips felt like another knife plunged into her abdomen.

"Abby is that you? Are you alright?" she could hear the panic in his voice, part of her loved the fact that he was so concerned for her safety. But the other hated herself for laying this upon him.

"Helen...stabbed..me"

"She what, I'm going to kill her? Okay, doesn't matter right now. Where are you?" He noticed that Abby made no response "Abby are you still there?"

He received a mumble "Abby you have got to stay with me okay, you can't fall asleep"

Abby battled to keep her eyes open the darkness trying to consume her was overwhelming, Stephen's comforting words helped her, but she couldn't take it anymore and she was engulfed by the darkness.

Stephen had called Lester to triangulate Abby's mobile signal, after waiting impatiently he called an ambulance and headed out. He was racing through the traffic to her location, hoping she wasn't... no he wouldn't allow him to think about the maybes. He pulled over, flung his door open and ran to the alley. He came to the entrance and saw her beautiful body sprawled on the floor, his eyes immediately drawn to the blood oozing from her abdomen.

He ran to her side and pulled her into his arms, he could here the sirens in the distance. He felt for a pulse and found it weak, which was the opposite of the bubbly, bounding Abby he knew and loved. He cradled her whispering comforting words; he didn't know who he was trying to comfort her or himself. He barely noticed the hot tears streaming down his face as he found himself watching the paramedics doing their job in the back of the ambulance.

He arrived at the hospital and was told to wait, he protested even though he knew they were right. He sat covered in her blood on one of uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting for news. Hoping; for a positive outcome.

To be continued ...

_**Please review**_

_Infinite Possibilities_


	3. Waiting

**Waiting**

_Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger last time but I hope this chapter makes up for it _: )

_Thank you to everyone who is reading and those who reviewed __paula545__ and __starsword__ I love to know what you think!!_

_I hope you like this chapter _: P

Stephen sat his head in his hands, still waiting for news from the doctor, she had been taken into surgery and he had no idea how much time had passed. His mobile rang and he couldn't help but hesitate to answer it after hearing Abby struggling for her life on the other end of the line only a few hours ago. He looked at the caller ID it was Cutter, there must be anomaly. He found himself torn between staying here with Abby and going to the anomaly, but there was no contest he couldn't leave his Abby and he would be vulnerable if he went with Cutter. His heart lived here with her.

He turned off his mobile and walked over to the pay phone and waited for Cutter to answer.

"Hi Cutter"

"Stephen, why didn't you answer?"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Why what happened, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine ... It's Abby" he drew in a deep breath"Helen stabbed her"

"She what? Christ, I'm going to call Lester now we have to stop her. Why did she go after Abby?"

"I have no idea, but you should probably warn everyone in case she tries to strike again. Why did you call me is there an anomaly"

"No, I tried to get hold of you at home and I couldn't it was nothing important. Are you okay staying with Abby?"

"I'm fine. Do you know if I need to call her family, and someone will have to look after her lizards?"

"Don't worry Stephen I can take care of that, but didn't you know she doesn't have anyone, she hasn't talked to her family in years they disapproved of her"

"How could anyone hate Abby?"

"Well at least she has someone who cares" Cutter said in a cooing voice.

"I guess"

"Bloody hell your admitting it that's a first. I thought you were going to be in denial for the rest of your life" chuckling slightly.

Stephen turned to see Abby's doctor approaching him; he began to feel panicked "Cutter I've got to go Abby's doctor is here"

"Okay I hope she's well, and I'll take care of everything. Call me later"

"Okay" he said not really paying attention to what he just said.

"Mr Hart, are you here with Miss Maitland"

"Yes"

"We have managed to stop the internal bleeding; luckily there wasn't any major damage to her organ so she should make a full recovery"

Stephen's heart leaped with joy at what he was hearing, she's going to be okay. "Can I see her?"

"She's still sedated but I can't see why not. Are you her boyfriend?"

He didn't really think about the question "Yes" slightly shocked at what he said, he followed the doctor. They came to a halt outside a door "She's in there"

"Thank you, doctor"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled, he loved moments like this, this is the reason he became a doctor, times like this seemed to wash away all the grief that plagued the occupation.

Stephen entered the room and saw her on the bed; she looked so small and pale. She looked like a completely different Abby from the one he knew, he walked over and sat on the chair. He took her frail pale hand in his and rubbed comforting circles with his thumb. He felt overwhelmed by the relief he was feeling, knowing she was going to be okay and feeling her hand in his. He had a thousand words to say to her but none broke the surface, he was contented watching her in her sedative state. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes and let he hand linger on her cheek, she looked so beautiful and peaceful.

He wondered when she would wake up, it felt as if he had been watching her for hours, the exhaustion from the days events was taking its toll and he soon fell asleep resting his head on her bed his hand still holding hers.

Abby woke her eyes felt heavy and she could hear the rhythmic beeping of the hospital machines, she managed to open her eyes and confirmed her suspicions, she was in the hospital. She looked around and was surprised to see a sleeping Stephen holding her hand, she smiled to herself; she shifted slightly and noticed that it had roused Stephen from his sleep.

He felt a sudden movement and woke to see Abby staring down at him, he found that he liked the feeling and hoped he could wake every morning to see her beaming face.

"Hey" he said sleepily.

"Hey" her voice sounded slightly rough, he poured her some water and was about to help her drink it when he felt her hand over his. She took the glass from him and drank some of the water. "Thank you"

She found him staring at her "What are you staring at?"

He saw something glisten in her eye "You"

She smiled cheekily "Like what you see"

Glad to see his Abby was back "Absolutely" he lifted the hand that he was still holding and planted a light kiss on her hand. Abby met his eyes and saw the love that resided there; her eyes welled with tears as the emotions overwhelmed her, she hadn't felt so loved in such along time.

"What's wrong?" she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Nothing, everything's fine now, thanks to you" she looked at him and cupped his cheek with her hand, he leant into her caress and kissed her palm, making her shiver slightly by the emotion held in the small notion.

"You scared the hell out of me" he looked down at his hands for a moment, knowing that he was about to put his heart on the line he prayed she wouldn't break it "When I thought I might never see you again, I realised all the opportunities I had missed to tell you that, I love you"

She realised in that moment the reason why she had called Stephen, so that she could tell him if she had the chance. She looked into his pleading eyes, and saw how scared he was of those three words.

"You know when they say that you life flashes before your eyes" he nodded wondering where she was going with this "all I saw was you, I think I'm in love with you Stephen Hart"

She looked at her hands for a moment "It's amazing how much easier this stuff seems when your almost dying" she looked at him and saw something different in his eyes that wasn't there a moment ago

"You're not dying"

She smiled to herself "That's what I said" she looked at him in the eye "Stephen do you remember what happened when the centipede bit you?"

"No, just fragmented images, but I remember seeing you and that's what got me through it"

"That and the antitoxin" she was fiddling with the edge of the blanket and still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Something happened didn't it, something I don't remember"

"It doesn't matter now; it's all going to happen soon just not as originally planned"

"And what's that?" suddenly intrigued to what she was talking about.

"Just dinner, coffee and breakfast in the morning" she said playfully.

"You mean that" pointing to her then to himself.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were pretty delirious so I guess I was scared that you didn't mean it"

"I can understand that"

They stared longingly at one another and then Stephen closed the gap between them and captured her lips. In the beginning the kiss was slow and gentle, then kiss intensified Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand cupped the back of her neck deepening the kiss. They both felt complete and couldn't get close enough, their lips seemed fused together both lost in the kiss. Stephen was cautious not to hurt her, and restrained the urge to wrap her in his arms.

They barely noticed the nurse enter; she coughed, and saw the blushed faces as they reluctantly pulled apart. "It's good to see you are recovering well Miss Maitland" She smiled, checked her vitals and then went out the room. She looked through the window and saw that they had resumed kissing each other senseless, she sighed, young love.

To be continued ...

_I hope you liked it __**please review or PM me**_

_Infinite Possibilities _;P


	4. Reminiscing

_Thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing, I hope you like this update it is slightly different from the others because it is focussed on Nick rather than Stephen and Abby._

_I hope you like it _: )

**Reminiscing **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval

Nick walked into the room to see Lester, Leek and Jenny around a table waiting for him. He stood for a moment to think about how surreal his life had become, he was hunting dinosaurs through fractures in time finally answering the questions he had worked to find his whole career, his wife was not dead and now he was about to hunt her down for attempted murder. If that wasn't considered complicated he didn't know the definition of the word.

He threw Helen's file on the table and watch as Lester immediately grabbed it. "Helen Cutter attempted to murder Abby yesterday; if it wasn't for Stephen she'd be dead now. I don't know why she is doing this but we need to warn everyone on the anomaly project and we need to find her before she gets anyone else"

He watched as Jenny grabbed the file and froze, her face went white she muttered something like "excuse me" and ran as fast as her ridiculously high heels could take her out of the room. Confused as to what could cause such an uncharacteristic reaction he followed her.

"Cl... Jenny" he managed to catch up and gently took her arm to turn her to face him "What's wrong?" He could see her facade breaking and the fear and confusion that was written across her face was beginning to frighten him. She remained silent as her hands fumbled with the edges of her shirt slowly raised it to expose a scar.

"Helen?" he questioned

She nodded weakly in reply.

After calming Jenny down he thought it safe to ask her more about what Helen had done "When?"

She was staring into her glass of water not breaking her gaze "About 6 years ago, I was walking back to my car" she sat up straighter and looked at him "How did you know about Claudia Brown?"

"I used to work with her"

"But I don't remember working with you" she looked panicked for a moment "Did I say that out loud?"

"You mean you used to be Claudia Brown"

"I changed my name after the attack..." he could see the fear in her eyes as she remembered "she knew my name she and the police couldn't find her so I thought it would keep me safe. New name, new job, new me" she laughed slightly "But now it looks like she's back, it was all for nothing"

"It could be possible that I was in the anomaly when Helen jumped to the past that could explain how I remember but no one else does. You worked with us on the anomaly project, you were kind of like the liaison between me and Lester" he looked at the woman before him "I can't believe that you are Claudia"

She winced slightly at his emphasis of you "What do you mean?"

He pulled out his wallet and showed her the picture of 'her' "That is my Claudia. She was kind, beautiful, intelligent and ... I loved her. I just find it hard to believe that someone like that can change so much" he turned and left the room trying to process the new found information.

He was walking back to his office when he suddenly realised the connection between Abby and Claudia/Jenny. They were both working with him, what Helen was trying to do get rid of his team so that he would have to go with her. He found it strange that he wasn't shocked that Helen was so aggressive he had already known that but he was shocked that he didn't think her incapable of murder.

Nick had no idea what he had to do, well he knew he had to try and find his wife but how he had no idea. He sat at his desk trying to think of the links to everything Helen has done in the last eight years. He barely noticed Jenny coming into his office.

"Cutter?"

He looked up to see her tear stained face and for a flicker of a second he swore he saw Claudia in those eyes fighting for a way out "I know that you don't approve of what I have become, but you have to understand it was the only way for me to cope, Claudia was weak"

Nick cut her off "Don't speak like that, like she is a different person like it or not she is a part of you, the better part I might add. So what are you going to tell me that you had to become a PR and now your heart is made of stone because you are afraid to feel?" his voice becoming louder with every word.

"I did feel, I felt too much, trusted too easily, underestimated people and it nearly got me killed so excuse me for being acquainted with the real world"

"You don't think that I haven't. I spent the last eight years mourning my not so dead wife, I have watched people die on this project, I found out that my best friend slept with my wife, and then I mourned Claudia and then you come along. I'm sorry that you got stabbed but if you think for one moment that I don't know what the real world is like your wrong" he stood up from his desk so they stood face to face "You used to be a person, now all you do is boss around other people, but let m ask you a question does it make you happy? Or do you like to feel power over people because it makes you feel less pathetic? Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I have to go" and he walked out the office leaving a stricken Jenny.

Nick knocked on the door and entered, it pained him to see Abby lay in the hospital bed connected to all the beeping machines. After discovering her detachment from her parents he had taken it upon him to watch out for her, and she had become like a daughter to him. She was asleep and Stephen was watching over her holding her hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She's fine; doctor says she can go home in a couple of days as long as she has someone to look after her so she's moving in with me for a bit"

Nick raised his eyebrows.

"What? It was Abby's idea"

"Of course it was, so I take it you too are..." he said indicating between the two of them.

"Yeah" and Stephen looked at Abby with a loving gaze.

"Helen has attacked before" Stephen turned to look at him wide eyed "You know that I mentioned Claudia Brown well she used to be Jenny Lewis, she changed after Helen attacked her. I must have been in an anomaly or something that means that I can remember Claudia" Nick pulled up a chair and sighed as he sat down.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, I guess we'll just have to wait for Helen to surface and hope we can stop her"

Stephen looked at Abby worriedly "Do you think she knows that Abby is still alive?"

"I doubt it, she'll probably lye low for a while but I can't be certain. But as long as Abby's not alone she'll be okay" Nick gave him a reassuring smile, and noticed that Abby was stirring.

"Hey" she said sleepily.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering" she looked at Stephen and smiled, at least something positive had come out of this.

Nick stayed for a while and they talked about anything apart from Helen, but thoughts of Helen were plaguing Nick's mind and he couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to Abby. He didn't realise that he had zoned out.

"Don't"

He looked up at Abby "Don't what?"

"Don't feel guilty for me being here, for what Helen did, it's not your fault she's a psychopath"

"How is it not my fault when she is hurting people close to me because I won't travel through the anomalies with her?"

"Did you tell her to stab me?"

"No of course not"

"Then it's not your fault and I don't blame you so don't feel guilty, please" he looked up at her and found that she needed him to be okay about this.

He nodded "Okay"

He looked at his watch "I'd better be going before the nurses are shooing me away, I've got Lester to increase security and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

Stephen followed him to the door "Thanks for coming"

"You have nothing to thank me for if anything I should be thanking you for saving her. She's lucky to have you Stephen"

"Thanks Cutter"

They exchanged their goodbyes and Nick went home but sleep didn't come easily as the events of the last couple of days whirled around his mind.

_I was a bit shocked by the way the Nick Jenny relationship came out in the chapter but I hope you liked it!!_

_I'm having an ace time writing this FF so please __**review**_;P

_Infinite Possibilities_


	5. Dreams

_Sorry for the lack of updates I've been soooo busy!! Thank you to everyone who is reading and a BIG thank you to anyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. This chapter follows from Jenny/Claudia and Nick's argument. After I had written it I realised that Connor hasn't made an appearance yet, don't worry I haven't written him out. He didn't fit into this chapter so he will be in the next chapter. I hope you like this instalment and I apologise for the lack of updates, there never seems to be enough time in the day. Enjoy!!!_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval

Jenny went home that night Cutter's words still haunting her

_You used to be a person, now all you do is boss around other people, but let me ask you a question does it make you happy?_

_Or do you like to feel power over people because it makes you feel less pathetic?_

_She is a part of you, the better part I might add_

_Heart is made of stone because you are afraid to feel?_

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her tear stained mascara distraught face she blinked and saw Claudia, like in the photograph Nick had shown her. She opened her eyes and hated what she saw she scrubbed the makeup from her face removing her mask; she untied her tight bun and allowed her hair to tumble freely.

She looked at herself again and saw herself for the first time, she looked hard and into the mirror and she saw the reflection of her fiancé sleeping in their bed and she wondered if she even loved him. Sure he was gorgeous, wealthy, had a secure job but he did he know her; he didn't even notice that she was upset tonight. Nick had known right away that something was wrong and she had known him a matter of weeks and she knew that he loved the part of her that she had repressed. She couldn't even remember changing when she thought of her past it was as if Claudia was an imaginary friend a figment of her imagination, a dream. She had dreamed often of Claudia recently, she wondered if it was coincidence that as he came into her life some apart of her wanted to change.

Realising that she was still in front of the mirror staring blankly at herself she went to bed, she couldn't sleep she lay in the darkness and looked back on Jenny and wondered if the changes she made really were for the better.

Nick couldn't sleep so he opted for a run in the hope it would remove the thoughts of Jenny/Claudia and Helen. His muscles burned as he neared the end of his run 10 miles had done little to ease his mind but only helped to induce his sleep. But today's revelation was plaguing his subconscious as he tried in vain to get to Claudia but every attempt failed as Jenny or Helen intervened, the scene repeated over and over, in the real world it would make no logical sense, and cruelly just as he grasped Claudia's hand his alarm rang shattering his dream.

He now sat at his desk finalising the paperwork from the last anomaly, his eyes burned and he looked up as he heard someone near his desk. He thought he was hallucinating he almost let Claudia escape from his lips when he realised it was Jenny. She had got rid of her ridiculously high shoes, she wore a suit which subtly accentuated her womanly figure, her hair was down and her usual make up was replaced by natural tones. Part of him marvelled at her beauty but another was annoyed and wondered if she was doing this to torture him, he remained quiet and stared at her waiting for her to initiate the conversation.

Jenny shifted nervously, looked at him and said rather a matter of factly "You were right"

"About what?"

"Claudia and Me" she noticed as he winced slightly "She is a part of me and I thought about what you said and I realised that I don't even know who I am anymore. Because the person I saw I don't want to be any more, I remember when I saw people like me I vowed I would never become one." She laughed at herself as she paced through her explanation "But I did, I became a detached, cold, workaholic and I didn't realise until now that I hated myself for it. But about a month ago I started having dreams of Claudia, just before I met you, now they are becoming more frequent. In the dream she is shattered on the floor and I'm trying desperately to piece her back together but I can't, then last night as I realised all this I had the dream again but I completed the puzzle. I woke to find that she was a part of me again" She smiled and waited nervously for his reply.

"So your trying to tell me that you've completely change overnight, that's crazy"

"As crazy as a man coming back through an anomaly and knowing about a Claudia Brown"

"True..l ...but still it is kind of sudden..." he paused for a moment "Did you say that you had dreams?"

"Yeah why?"

"Claudia had bad dreams before I went through the anomaly; she said that she had a really bad feeling about it. Could be a coincidence?" he said questioningly

"You're a rational scientist and your life's research proves that you don't believe in coincidences. What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea, its kind of mindboggling"

"As mindboggling as dinosaurs travelling through anomalies"

"I'd take the dinosaurs any day, they make sense" he chuckled and winked at Jenny.

She laughed too after faking her upset at not being preferred to a dinosaur, once they had returned to their normal selves she looked him softly in the eyes "I think you understand me better then you realise, I'm beginning to think you know me better than I know myself"

"I hope that's not true"

"How so?"

"If we didn't have a sense of who we are we would be truly lost, I don't think that anyone should go through that. No one should be lost in their own life."

She was still looking into his kind eyes "Will you help me, find myself again?"

He saw her usually hard hazel eyes had softened, and he saw the fear and desperation that resided there "Of course I will" he smiled softly at he and put his hand gently over hers giving it a light squeeze

She clung to him with her other hand "You won't leave" the worry evident and weighed heavy in her voice.

The level of desperation in her voice shook him slightly "No I won't leave, even if I travel though time and space I'll find you" receiving another chuckle he stood and pulled her into an embrace. She melted into him, finding it strange that he felt so familiar and comforting; a few salty tears trailed down her cheeks. He lost track of how long they had been stood there his heart ached for the emotional turmoil that he and Helen had caused her, but a part of him leapt at the thought of Claudia coming back even though she would be different.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her, she almost moaned at coming away instantly missing the warmth and comfort he gave "I'm sorry you had to go through this; I should have stopped her while I had the chance, if I could find that anomaly I would go and stop her before she did this to you"

She placed her hand on his cheek "Don't be sorry, I wouldn't wish it any other way" their eyes connected and before they knew it their lips met in a tender kiss, testing each other at first and they melted into one another as they drew love and comfort from one another.

Moments past and Cutter pulled away for a moment "What about your fiancé?"

"I feel like were strangers, and he's not the one I love" that explanation being all he needed his lips captured hers once more.

_I hope you liked it, Connor coming up in the next chapter – which I hope to write soon!?!_

_Please __**review **__and let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome _

_Infinite Possibilities _


End file.
